Mile High
by LittleTayy
Summary: Paul snorted, he couldn't help himself. She was trying to play miss innocent it seemed but he knew better. She had been teasing him all day, body rubbing against his eagerly and her actions designed to make him think dirty thoughts. Now here she was again, sprawled all over him like the cat that caught the Canary as if she wasn't being a devious little witch.
**Mile High**

As soon as Stephanie had laid herself down over his lap, Paul groaned, shaking his head at his wife. They were in their own private jet and there were plenty of other seats available to her. Yet his minx of a wife had had to come and sit in his lap, knowing full well that her teasing from earlier still had some blood rushing South.

Her arm looped around his shoulders and her legs crossed over easily as she settled against him. He looked up at her, mischievous smirk on her face as she wiggled her ass deliberately against his crotch. His hand went to the side of her leg, ready to push her off his lap when she leant close, whispering in his ear.

"Still a little hard are we?" She purred against him, nipping at his earlobe playfully before pulling back and turning her attention to the assistant seated across from them. "Smile for the camera baby," she told him as she nodded her head towards her assistant Janine.

Paul turned dutifully, smiling easily as he tried to keep his thoughts away from his teasing wife. As soon as the photo was taken he listened to his wife only half-heartedly as she rattled off what to write on Twitter before her assistant was scurrying away once again to the front of the plane. His focus turned back to his wife, who seemed to have shifted her position, turning her body to face his more, breasts pressed up against his chest temptingly.

"What are you doin'?" He groaned, arms slipping around her waist, one hand straying down to her ass, giving a playful squeeze.

"Nothing," she exclaimed with a laugh, "Can't I hug my husband? Or sit on his lap?" Stephanie teased again, eyebrow rising as she looked at the poor man.

Paul snorted, he couldn't help himself. She was trying to play _miss innocent_ it seemed but he knew better. She had been teasing him all day, body rubbing against his eagerly and her actions designed to make him think dirty thoughts. Now here she was again, sprawled all over him like the cat that caught the Canary as if she wasn't being a devious little witch.

"Maybe in a normal situation, sure," he nodded along playfully. "But I know you Stephanie," he told her lowly, whispering it in her ear gruffly.

"Do you?" She asked lightly, pulling back and shifting again, this time so she was straddling his lap, settling herself over his growing bulge. She draped an arm around him again, leaning in close as her other hand trailed slowly down his chest. "Then you'd know I'm not wearing any underwear," she whispered against his ear, teeth dragging over his earlobe, "Bet you wish I was in a dress now," she giggled, leaning back at smirking at her husband.

As soon as the words left her lips, Paul groaned, eyes closing before popping open again and gazing over her outfit appreciatively. His hands palmed her hips, holding them tightly for a moment, sliding one hand up her side, cupping a breast eagerly. He grinned at her as he massaged at her breast, his other hand pulling her closer, lips capturing hers in a heated kiss.

"Might just have to rip this off," he growled roughly against her slightly swollen lips, hand tugging at the edge of her top, revealing more of her cleavage.

Stephanie pushed away quickly then, an arm twisting around her back as she unzipped the jumper as much as she could. "This was $7,000! You're not ripping a damn thing," she squeaked, shaking her head as she quickly pulled the top half down as much as she could.

"Fuck. You're so sexy," Paul growled; pulling her closer roughly, head immediately dipping down to tug a nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked at the hardened bud eagerly, an arm wrapping around her waist, keeping her close as the other hand slipped between their bodies, slipping down the front of her outfit. He grinned against her breast when he felt that she had been telling the truth, she wasn't wearing any underwear and his fingers were quick to flit across her clit and lower, dancing over her wet folds. "Already wet for me huh?" he teased, ego growing as he heard her gasp.

"Always baby," she moaned breathlessly, eyes falling closed as her body arched into his touches. She knew this was risky to do on their jet but she knew if they didn't now, they wouldn't get a chance to before he left for Europe. It was only a week but with how busy they'd been lately, she wasn't sure she could wait another week to feel her husbands touch and it seemed he certainly couldn't wait for hers either. "Please Paul, just fuck me," she murmured against his lips, shifting a little, pressing her centre against his fingers eagerly.

Paul chuckled at her words and her actions rubbing slowly at her clit before dipping his fingers lower and pressing two fingers into her quickly. Her body jolted at the intrusion but he heard her purr of satisfaction and thrust further into her, fingers curling inside of her before pulling back out again. His mouth continued at her breast, finger fucking her quickly and steadily, arm around her to keep her pressed as close to his body as she could be.

Her hips ground against his fingers, rocking in time with his thrusts as his thumb grazed easily over her clit. Her breathing quickened and her head fell almost against his shoulder, hips rolling faster and faster with his fingers. "Faster," she breathed, voice barely audible as her hand gripped his broad shoulder, the other reaching out to clutch the back of his seat tightly.

Paul obeyed, thrusting his fingers into her faster and rubbing at her clit quicker and quicker as he did so. He grinned against her skin, slipping a third finger into her quickly, stretching her out and curling his thick fingers inside her easily. " _Oh fuck_ ," he heard her gasp and he thrust faster wanting to push her over the edge as quickly as he could.

It didn't take long after that that Stephanie's body began to shake and tremble, her orgasm washing over her quickly. She bit her lip hard, trying to keep from calling out her husband's name, knowing that the staff on the jet didn't need to hear anymore then they probably already had. She felt him pull his fingers slowly from inside her and rested against him for several long moments, getting her breath back before pulling back a little. Stephanie grinned as her eyes made contact with Paul's, seeing the egotistical smirk on his lips, happy that he'd made her cum as hard as she did.

After another moment she fixed the top half of her jumper, as he slipped his hand from her outfit bringing his glistening fingers up to her own lips. She grinned at the gesture, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue out to lick at his fingers before sucking them into her mouth. She moaned around his thick digits at her own taste, eyes never leaving his as she did so, knowing how much it turned him on; _feeling_ how much it turned him on in fact.

"You're a little fuckin' vixen aren't ya?" he teased her gruffly, pulling his fingers from her mouth after a moment and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Stephanie giggled at his words as they kissed, letting her hands travel down from his shoulders and over his chest, heading lower. A hand wrapped around him through his pants and she grinned, rubbing him through the material teasingly. "You're so hard for me aren't you?" she murmured as she slowly shifted off his lap, settling on her knees between his spread legs.

"Shit Steph, baby…" he groaned a little as he looked down at her, hand already threading through her straightened hair. "You really gonna suck my dick right here?" he asked, smirking widely and eyebrow raising at the sexy picture she was presenting him right now.

A smirk and the raise of a brow was all Paul needed for confirmation as her hand quickly unzipped him and pulled his thick hardened length from his dress pants. A hand wrapped lazily around him, rubbing up and down and he groaned lowly, head falling back against the seat quickly. His hips shifted a little, moving closer to her and his eyes glanced down at her watching as she finally wrapped her lips around his tip.

Her hand continued to stroke him up and down as her tongue swirled around his tip before taking him further into her mouth and moaning around his length. Her eyes closed for several moments, focusing on pleasuring her husband as a hand continued to stroke him, the other moving to grip his thigh, steadying her and her movements from the slightly bumpy plane ride. She felt his large hand tighten in her hair, hips bucking up slightly but she took him eagerly and willingly.

She continued to suck him off enthusiastically, teeth and tongue scraping and licking over him, teasing him just how he liked it. It wasn't long before she heard his gruff words, telling her he was going to cum soon and she grinned around him, speeding up her movements. "Steph," he grunted after several long moments, finally emptying himself into her mouth.

Stephanie slowly and methodically swallowed it all, keeping herself clean as she released him with a pop and tucking his length back into his pants. She looked up at him with a satisfied smile, grinning wider as she saw his own satisfied smile. "I love you," she told him honestly, moving to stand up and sit on his lap again, arms wrapping around his neck once again.

Paul chuckled at her words, his arms slipping around her waist and keeping her pulled close. "I love you too baby," he whispered to her, kissing her softly, gently.

"So what go into you anyway?" he teased, raising his own eyebrow at her, keeping her cuddled close.

She shrugged almost coyly, smiling at her husband sweetly. "I just wanted to give you something to tide you over while you're in Europe," she told him sweetly, smiling at him as if she hadn't just cum all over his fingers ten minutes ago or just sucked him off. "And I was horny," she admitted with a slight snort, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm definitely not complaining then. But now all I'm gonna be thinkin' about on this tour is getting back home and fucking you senseless," he spoke gruffly into her ear before pressing another kiss to her cheek. "You just wait till Sunday night Mrs. Levesque…you're not going to be able to walk," he told her, promising her really.

Stephanie just grinned, "I can't wait."

* * *

 _AN: Just pure smut, to be quite honest. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :) LT._


End file.
